


No Biggie

by orphan_account



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " Why the fuck you calling me babe, Books? Save that shit for your 'Butterscotch Queen'.""Aight, babe."





	1. That Misty Track

"Hey, babe? Can you play that new Misty track?"

The words slid so easily out of his mouth, like they were meant to be there. Who knew that those four letters would make a world of difference? 

Shao was making his way to his record collection when the sound of Zeke's voice had bounced off of the walls, surrounding him immediately in the empty room. Ezekiel was a friendly guy to begin with, so the pet name wasn't a shocker. He had called Shaolin 'his man' a thousand times before and it didn't faze him. Or at least, he told himself that it didn't. 'He just a flirt; no biggie,' he reminded himself every time Zeke's nearly skeletal hand lingered on his body for what would be perceived as too long or when his gravelly voice would send a shiver down Shao's spine. Despite the tough-guy act he had seemed to master, Zeke always managed to affect him. Shaolin Fantastic stopped dead in his tracks.

"The hell did you say to me?" Shao said gravely, his back to Zeke.

Zeke shifted nervously on the couch, dropping the dusty book he had picked up from the shelf by his side. Normally, he'd laugh at the scene of MC Books reading a book, but it was too tense in the temple.

"Uh, I asked for the Misty track? The one you played yesterday." Zeke responded shyly, hoping that that would be the end of it.

The blood seemed to return to Shaolin's body and he continued to the shelf, shaking the thoughts out of his head. He picked out the record his wordsmith requested, let it play, and returned to Zeke on the couch. Shaking didn't help and the thoughts returned. He didn't know what bugged him more; the fact that Zeke called him babe, or the fact that he wanted Zeke to say it again.

"Why the fuck you calling me babe, Books? Save that shit for your 'Butterscotch Queen'." Shaolin muttered. Zeke had been watching Shao the whole time, but what he didn't notice until then was the blush creeping over Shao's dark brown cheeks, staining them a deep maroon color. Seeing how his flirting was received gave the MC a newfound confidence.

"Aight, babe. Whatever you say."


	2. Ain't No Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need your help, love."

“I need your help, love.”

Zeke was in the bathroom of Shao’s mansion. The building was huge so when he found the secret master bedroom with its own bathroom, Zeke claimed it for himself. It was summer break and he decided to stay with his DJ and perfect their sound, since college wasn’t for him. Considered it a peace offering after their fight over Boo. The youngest Kipling was only in jail for a day, but it kept him off of the streets for a long while. Shao let him stay, since he was the one that said that forever was fine with him.

“What’d you say?” Shaolin questioned, walking into their room from the kitchen. He couldn’t hear his MC -which is never good- so he left, half eaten cereal bowl in hand, to check. Zeke was standing over the sink with a towel over his bare shoulders and his hands in his damp hair, trying to make what Shao could assume to be hair origami. Seeing Shaolin in the mirror caused Zeke to laugh and drop his hands to the sink, releasing his hair into a curly, dripping mess.

“ I need your help. I wanna braid my hair, but I never learned how. Can you do it?”

Shao chuckled and shook his head. “ Nah nigga, this ain’t no sleepover. I’m tryna go to bed.” As Shao made his way back to their bed, Zeke swiftly grabbed his waist and turned Shaolin around gently. Pressed between Zeke and the sink, Shao looked up. Zeke was giving him puppy eyes and Shao couldn't resist. “Aight, Books. I'll do it, just let me get some stuff. Sit in the tub for me.”

Shao returned with a rat tail comb, a spray bottle filled with water, and some conditioner. He scoffed at the sight of Zeke in their freestanding tub with no water in it. Shaolin didn't know if Zeke was hunched over because he didn't want his back to touch the cold acrylic of the tub or if it was an invitation for Shao to sit, but he took it as the latter. When he sat on the edge of the tub, Zeke leaned back into his crotch and grabbed the materials out of Shao's hands. Shao chose not let Zeke's presence affect him and stayed still. He asked for the comb and got to work.

“How did you get so good at cornrows? The Kipling's aren't even this good.” Zeke chuckled, looking at the results in their mirror 45 minutes later. It was six sections, evenly separated. Truly Shao's best work.

“My mom taught me. Before she di-” Shaolin stopped himself there because he'd rather die than let his MC see him tear up. He didn't want to think about her. Zeke, as intuitive as he was, noticed anyways. He walked back to Shao, who was still on the edge of the tub, and enveloped him in a hug from behind. Shaolin shimmied out of his mans grasp and stepped out of the tub, face to face with Zeke. 

“I love it. Thank you.” Zeke nearly whispered with a sad, sleepy smile. Before leaving the bathroom, he pressed a sweet kiss to Shao's lips and grabbed his towel from the counter. Shao, stunned, leaned on the counter and put his fingers to his lips, feeling them tingle.

“Well, damn.”


	3. Come Here

Once the initial shock was over, Shaolin was electrified. He exited his bathroom, stopped when he reached the carpet, and looked Zeke, who had just come back in their room, in the eye. They stood in their respective doorways until Zeke spoke up.

“I'm sorry. Well, I'm not sorry for kissing you because you're fine as hell and I had wanted to do that for months, but I'm sorry if you weren't ready. Didn't mean to scare you.” Zeke rambled. He lifted his hand and scratched the back of his neck as he squirmed under Shao's gaze. Blank and untelling.

“Come here.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me, Figuero. Come here.”

Zeke winced at the sound of his last name, but crossed the bedroom to meet his DJ anyways. He planted his feet in front of Shao’s on the carpet and straightened his stance, wanting to look ready for anything. What he wasn't ready for was being pressed against the bed behind him with Shaolin Fantastic’s lips on his.

Everything happened so fast that the poet gasped, allowing Shao to run his tongue across his upper lip. Shao was obviously experienced. When Shaolin straddled his lap or pressed his rough hands into his hip bones or bit the wordsmith’s bottom lip, he knew exactly what he was doing. Zeke wasn't an expert or anything, but he knew how to get the upper hand and he intended to. With two sharp motions, Ezekiel was on top of Shao, placing calculated kisses on his jaw and neck.

“Wow, Books. Didn't know you were -holy shit- so talented. Mylene musta been real lucky.” Shao choked out. Mylene had been dating Yolanda and Regina for the past six months, but he thought it funny to bring up. Zeke snickered at the remark and pulled away to look his man in the eyes.

“Shaolin Fantastic, you're gonna be real lucky in a second if you don't shut up.” he teased. Shao took that as a challenge and used his core muscles to lift his his upper body, becoming face to face with the taller, lankier man in his lap. The moonlight coming through their window painted the mostly white room a light blue and made Shao's teeth flash brightly when his signature smirk arrived.

“Oh, really? Make me.”

Shao’s red tank was off in a heartbeat, leaving both him and Zeke in only the boxers they had planned to sleep in. The MC scooted forward, pressing his hips against Shaolin's and initiating the kiss again. Shao's mind was going a mile a minute, running his hands over Zeke's smooth chest and deciding that they were most comfortable rested on his thighs, which were on either side of him. Unexpectedly, he fell back onto the bed and started laughing hysterically. 

“Man, Zeke. What the hell is going on? We fought two weeks ago, you moved in three days ago, and now you're tryna dick me down! What the fuck?” Shaolin expressed in between giggles.

“‘Dick you down’? Never heard that before. I mean, I'm gonna, but wow,” Zeke mused, suddenly realizing the intensity of the situation. “Also, are you sure you're ok with that? I don't want to pressure you or nothing.” he continued.

Shao almost got emotional again at the sincerity and genuineness that he could sense from Zeke. Definitely better than anything he received at Les Inferno. Instead, he pushed his head into Zeke's bird-like chest and smiled. He had never felt so stupidly happy.

“Yes, babe. I'm sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an anonymous prompt given to @the-thotyssey on Tumblr.


End file.
